


In an off chance

by SapphireSoulmate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shiro is pure, Swearing, Trash Fic, and Pidge is dying because Shiro is pure, mentioning only for Klance and Keith, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Pidge is desperate for some action but Shiro is having none of it.</p><p>"Yet." Pidge adds.</p><p>or</p><p>The many times Pidge failed to entice Shiro and the one time she accidentally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In an off chance

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after they have defeated Zarkon. Team Voltron have settled down on Earth and they have done so for like two to three years, not counting the time they fought the Galra empire. They still do meet up and sometimes are called for battle and stuff. Allura and Coran are on standby in Earth too. So yes, no matter your age hc, they are pretty much adults here.
> 
> Also, Shiro and Pidge live together.

Do not get Pidge wrong. She is very much happy with her relationship with Shiro. Except. EXCEPT for the fact that they have been dating for a year and the most Shiro had initiated is a peck on the cheek in public and light kisses in private. Sure, they have occasional hot make out sessions, that she always has to initiate by the way, but they are too occasional and they never really get there. Like, cuddling at night is good, yeah, but cuddling at night after that is what Pidge strives for.

 

Unfortunately for her, Shiro is having none of that.

 

_Nope._

 

**_Never ever._ **

 Several attempts to try and go find a way to flip Shiro’s switch were made. One of them included a cute, frilly, pink apron with a heart in the middle and the much celebrated tag line ‘Kiss the cook’.

“Would you like to have dinner, a bath or maybe... me?”

The very much terrible idea was thought by none other than the kink master, Lance. He said it was a classic, one much loved especially by hardworking men like Shiro. Pidge soon comes to terms that Shiro is unlike all other hardworking men.

 “You made dinner??”

 “Actually no, but Shiro--”

 “Oh, it’s good then.”

 “What...?”

 “I got coupons for a diner nearby. Promo ends today. Go get changed. Dinner is on me.”

 Shiro completely blew her away. Yes, after pulling a stunt like that, he asks her to come eat at a diner with him, which is really really sweet by the way and would’ve touched Pidge’s heart, if he didn’t to do it at this very moment when she is wearing the shittiest apron in the universe. It hurts her ego a bit. It hurts her ego a lot. Was she not attractive? Or was Shiro just really dense? Or may be too pure?

 

The next time Pidge tries it is with Allura’s help. She is done with Lance’s crazy antics. Team Voltron was going out to have some fun at the beach, two nights, three days, good bonding exercise, they all say, but really you know it isn’t for training.

A week before said event, Pidge used all the skin products she could get her hands on. This is her chance. She won’t let it slip away. She also went swimsuit shopping with Allura. And Allura’s skills do not fail her.

On that fateful day, Pidge came out of the changing room wearing a green high waist two-piece that sent only send one message to all of Team Voltron. ‘Notice me, Shiro.’

And Shiro does notice her but not in the way she wanted him to.

 “Shiro! Can you put sunscreen at my back?” Pidge says as she ran toward Shiro who was cooped up under a parasol busying himself by watching Hunk, Lance and Keith splash water at each other.

 For a second, Shiro froze when he saw Pidge. Because look at her. IN THAT. And Pidge feels triumph, that was actually soon to be trampled over but let us not dwell on that, because this actually gives the poor girl hope. She still has two more swimsuits hand-picked by Allura that could garner better results if today works out well.

 “Shiro? Is it okay? Can you?” Pidge mutters under her breathe, as cute and coy as she can manage, left leg crossing the right, toes drawing lines on the sand and eyes averting the man in front of him. Allura assured her it would work and Pidge’s biggest mistake in this little trip is trusting that it would.

 Because alas, even this could not beat Shiro and whatever is keeping his senses intact.

He does not say anything, just stands up, scoops Pidge like she is the lightest thing in the world, gently places her under the parasol and puts his vest hoodie on her, which by the way left him shirtless, much to Pidge’s delight which actually turns into dismay after a few mere seconds but let her have her fun.

 “You are grounded.”

 It took a while for Pidge to register what was happening. She was all to well concerned about how hot Shiro is under the sun’s heat without the annoying vest hoodie that hid his glory.

 “Did you hear me, Pidge? You are not leaving this spot.” Shiro demands, hands on hip, his tone slightly higher that it ends Pidge’s frustrated fantasies.

 “What do you mean I can’t leave this spot?! We are at the beach, Shiro. How the fuck am I going to swim and find strange sea creatures if I stay right here?!”

 “You are not leaving this spot if you keep on wearing something like that. I will stay with you right here so you don’t leave. Also, Pidge. Language.”

 “But what about Allura?! You aren’t grounding her for wearing that!” Pidge points to Allura, who was in a white cross wrap bikini.

 “Allura is like ten thousand years old.”

 “Yeah, technically, but she is like at least twenty-five at heart.”

 “You are staying here, Pidge.”

 Ah, why did Pidge even bother? Shiro’s as stiff as a rock. No, Shiro is stiffer than a rock. No arguing with him. Good thing he was shirtless though. Pidge found solace in that and how close they were under the parasol safe from the blazing sun and how he held her hand throughout the day (even as it is actually a precaution so she doesn’t get away) but it also made her frustrations grow all the more.

The next day, Pidge was forced to buy a rash-guard at a local store near the hotel they were staying at.

 

 ** _‘Never again.’_ ** Pidge tells herself every time.

 

But still finds herself trying to get pass Shiro’s ‘fluff only please’ barrier. Once, with a maid outfit that never did anything at all.

 “Oh, you look nice. Did you get a new part-time job?” and that was it. No awkwardness, no blushing, nothing.

 Pidge almost threw the duster she was holding at him, if only Shiro wasn’t so hot, she would do it. But he is. And she is still very much hung up on their lack of that form of intimacy.

 

Sailor Uniform. Great. Surprisingly, Hunk was the one to suggest it when the three, together with Lance, meet up one Friday afternoon.

 “How about a Sailor Uniform?”

 “Hunk. HUNK.” Pidge was mortified, yeah sure it could work, but coming from Hunk’s mouth. Was Lance getting into Hunk’s mind?

 “Psssh, that’s boring.” Lance butts in because that is basically his job.

 “You say that, Lance. But when you see Keith in that, I bet--!” Hunk trails on, only to be shut by Lance’s hands covering his mouth.

 “You are dating Keith?!! How long?” Pidge is actually surprised. She never thought they’d get it together and realize that their fake rivalry was actually just pent up sexual tension.

 “Two weeks. Ehehe.”

 Now, something was definitely up. If Lance and Keith were together, he would definitely not shut up about it. And two weeks. Why would he keep it a secret from Pidge of all people if he is already with Keith for like two weeks? Unless. UNLESS.

 “You two have done it, right?”

 Lance could only nod because yes, just as he thought. Pidge is fuming. Hunk is a bit confused at first but gets it after a second or so. Pidge, who has been dating Shiro for more than a year, has yet to do it with him. And Lance, fucking worst at flirting in all of the universe Lance, bested her with just two weeks of dating. And with Keith, densest dork in all of the universe. It hit a nerve, a very big nerve.

 “I am going all out, tonight.” She says before taking her bag and storming out with the most pissed off expression they have ever seen, leaving the two boys to themselves. They don’t try to stop her because honestly, they are too afraid to.

 

Neon Genesis Evangelion. Asuka’s latex suit. How far has she fallen that she is willing to do this? This is her all out. She has known for a while that Latex was a thing but just couldn’t bring herself to wear it until now. Until Lance apparently has done it with Keith in two weeks. TWO FUCKING WEEKS.

But all goddamn Shiro thought about is how she was a goddamn cosplayer.

Who does that, even?

 “I didn’t know you do cosplay. I can go with you to cons if you’d like.”

 Shiro is met with only Pidge’s silence.

 “Don’t you feel uncomfortable in that?”

 “I don’t.”

 Pidge doesn’t even excuse herself. She just leaves him alone because s _he is done_. _**DONE.**_

 

What Pidge never expected though was to find Shiro’s weakness by mere accident.

The neighborhood was holding a Festival and Shiro, being of Japanese descent, was asked to help out. And of course, he asks her on a date to said Festival because Shiro is the almost perfect boyfriend whose only folly is that he is too pure a person.

Now, Pidge was excited. After the NGE latex incident, she decided to just give up. That was the worst thing she could have pulled off. Maybe, Shiro will finally get balls when they are married. And she will sweet as hell propose to him if she has to. But that is a story for another day.

Pidge, right now, is more concerned about looking for a nice Yukata she could wear to the festival. She wanted to surprise Shiro. Afterall, it is not everyday that you go on festival dates organized by your boyfriend. She even goes out of her way to search up a Yukata set online. Thankfully, the set she bought came in when Shiro was busy with preparations for the festival. He is so not going to be ready for this.

But what Pidge never anticipated is that it is damn difficult to put on a Yukata. She did watch like twelve ‘How to put on a Yukata’ videos on Youtube but actually doing it is really hard.

The Celadon-colored Yukata adorned in yellow camellias is loose on her shoulders and the red Obi that matched it was still crumpled even after tying it for the nth time. Pidge was beyond pissed. Shiro was gonna pick her up in an hour and she has to get this Yukata in shape. But she can’t. So she goes back to their room, yes they share a room and have never been in action, such was Pidge’s misfortune.

Anyway, she then opens her laptop to look for a step by step how to put on a Yukata video. And of all things, she sees a video thumbnail of girl wearing Cat Ears and of course, she clicks on it. Who doesn’t click on a how to wear a Yukata with a cat-eared girl especially when you are already pissed at life? And that was exactly what Pidge was feeling.

To top it off, she brings out and puts on a white-fur cat ears just to fix her horrible mood, precious fluffy, never been touched and never been worn cat ears. And no. She did not buy this shit. Lance gave them as a birthday present because the two had this petty competition on who gives the other the worst birthday present ever. Hunk was having none of this even though Pidge and Lance have asked him multiple times to join this crazy and irrational bandwagon.

 “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU PUT ON A YUKATA?!!”

 But despite all her efforts, the Yukata is still too loose. The Obi was good, at least. But shoulder and collarbone still pretty much exposed, she cannot go out looking like this. Shiro can’t go see her like this. He will be so disappointed. And then an idea struck her. Maybe, just maybe, the Yukata like this could work on Shiro.

She laughs it off though because she has done much worse things. A Yukata can’t possibly work on--

 “Pidge...? Are you home?”

 _OH GOD. Shiro is here. Why is he here already?! WHY IS HE EARLY?!!!’_ Pidge screamed internally as she scrambled to fix her Yukata but Shiro is faster and her Yukata was still a mess.

 Shiro opened the door to their room and, lo and behold, he lays eyes on Pidge, shoulder and collarbone bare Pidge, in a mess of a Yukata and kitty ears.

 “Shiro? You’re here... Nyaa~” Pidge, arms crossed trying tug up her Yukata and hide her exposed torso Pidge, welcomes him, making a cat sound out of desperation because how in the name of Bastet was she going to explain this?

 She half expected Shiro to laugh at her horrendous situation and half expected him to just keep quiet and help her fix it like the good boyfriend he is.

 “Can you please help me put on thi--”

 Before Pidge could even finish asking, she is taken by Shiro, fucking princess carried by Shiro, to the bed.

 

**_Literally, what was happening???_ **

 

“Hey Shiro. What are you doing? What about the festival?”

 Was Shiro fooling around? He was so excited about the Festival the other day. Is this how you put a Yukata on? Was there a secret way only passed down to Japa--.

Now, Pidge wasn’t expecting this. Shiro lay on top of her, puffy red, practically sweating, wait. _**IS IT FINALLY HAPPENING?**_

 “Pidge, I’m so sorry. I-”

 “What are you sorry about, Shiro?”

 Oh yes. The game is on. Finally, it is time for payback after all those times Shiro ignored her and all her attempts. _Fucking finally._

 “Come on, Pidge. Don’t make me say it.”

 “Say it and I am yours.”

 

* * *

 

Do not get Pidge wrong. She is very much happy with her relationship with Shiro. Especially now that they finally, after so long, decided to get with it. Except. EXCEPT for the fact that Pidge learned Shiro was into Yukatas and fucking cat ears. Sure, they got on pretty well last night, and it was better than all the times Pidge fantasized about it, but the yukata and the Cat ears. Cuddling at night after that is Pidge living the life, but waking in the morning, knowing that a man you once thought was pure is into that. It confused Pidge a lot, baffled her so much that it is the only thing she thinks about for days. She supposed to be happy because they finally reached another level into their relationship?

 

But even now, she can’t help but judge Shiro.

 

Because really??

 

After everything, this is all it takes?

 

**_Fucking cat ears and a sorry excuse of a Yukata._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my ShiroPidge Skype Squad. Thanks for supporting my sinful trashfic. I would name this Nyaa fic and Fucking Cat Ears was also good but it would be so obvious. Also, goodluck to my google history for searching up all those weird things.
> 
> *Bastet - Cat god(?) or goddess(?) from Egypt
> 
> *Yellow Camellia - In Hanakotoba, traditional Japanese Flower Language, it means 'Longing' and you know how much Pidge longed for Shiro
> 
> *Shiro's Vest Hoodie - Shiro wears a Vest Hoodie to hide all the scars but to protect Pidge, he takes it off
> 
> *Neon Genesis Evangelion (NGE) - Retro Mecha Anime with Pilots in Latex Suits
> 
> *Asuka - A Pilot from NGE, pretty af
> 
> *Habitual Friday Meet Ups - Lance, Pidge and Hunk have a ritual about meeting almost every Friday in a certain coffee shop. Also, if one of the three is not coming, whole fiasco is not happening. Sometimes, Keith and Shiro come too but they have to be well-behaved when those two are around.
> 
> P.S. I would write their sexy time but I don't know how to.


End file.
